


Midnight Stars

by kyryn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyryn/pseuds/kyryn
Summary: Edelgard could never sleep but tonight was even harder (minor fe3h spoilers)





	Midnight Stars

The armor made a soft clinking sound as the young woman made slow and steady movements down the barely lit hallway. Her left hand was outstretched slightly, sliding against the wall as she approached the balcony. The long, red dress flowed around her petite figure, her eyes intently focused on the soothing moonlight that she could see just up ahead of her.

She moved out onto the stone covered balcony, her long white locks blowing in the slight breeze that she was greeted with. A content sigh left her lips, her figure leaning over and resting itself against the metal railing. Her arms were crossed, the red fabric draping over itself while her eyes looked up at the clear night sky.

There wasn’t a sound present within the Monastery but that didn’t surprise her. Edelgard would often be up at this hour while everyone else was sound asleep. Unfortunately, the young woman didn’t get to enjoy the escape of sleep like so many other people did.

More often than not, Edelgard found herself in this exact position night after night. She would be unable to sleep, plagued by vicious nightmares that haunted her. Eventually, she would simply give up and wander out to this building. However, tonight she hadn’t even tried to sleep.

There was no possible way she could sleep.

Tomorrow morning, the troops would leave the Monastery to set course for battle. This wouldn’t be any ordinary battle, however. They would be fighting the prince of Fhargus. They would be battling the very person who shared Edelgard’s very bloodline and had been such a moving force at the Monastery when they were teenagers.

She couldn’t deny the importance of this battle though. Even if it involved the death of Dimitri, Edelgard had to push forward with her troops. This was all for a better world. She did not wish to exist in a world where crests and the Archbishop existed any longer. The thought that another noble could go through the heinous things she did all in the pursuit of crests was unbearable to her.

She must stop them at all costs…

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps filled the air around Edelgard. The Emperor swung around without hesitation, preparing herself for the worst possibility. She was the Adrestian Emperor and this was a time of war, she could never have a moment of peace until the war was over. She knew she couldn’t even fully trust her allies.

However, the ally standing behind her was a different story. Her defensive position softened when she saw the soft green eyes peering at her from the shroud of darkness. Her professor back from the academy was one person that she knew she could trust. After all, Byleth had chosen to stand against the Archbishop’s orders to kill her. She had sided with Edelgard despite it all…

“Are you okay?”

Byleth’s gentle voice filled the air, interrupting Edelgard’s inner monologue. She stepped forward a bit more, the pink headband showing clearly in the moonlight. Edelgard remembered when the students had given Byleth that headband. The normally emotionless professor was overjoyed by the display of affection, she could barely contain herself. It was the most adorable thing Edelgard had ever seen.

“I can’t sleep,” Edelgard responded, regaining her composure. She turned back around, turning her back to her teacher. “Why are you up at this hour, my teacher?”

“I could not sleep either,” Byleth responded in her usual monotone voice. She walked further out onto the balcony, joining Edelgard and staring up at the starry night sky. “We have a big trip ahead of us…”

Byleth’s voice trailed off. The fight would not be any easier for the professor than it was going to be for Edelgard. Over the moons they had spent at the academy, Byleth had become accustomed to being around all three of the future leaders - and that included Dimitri. Now… They would fight and possibly fight to the death. There was no way to avoid it. Dimitri wanted Edelgard dead, and he would not budge on that. So Byleth would protect her.

Her green eyes drifted down, laying her gaze on Edelgard’s crossed arms. For a second, it crossed her mind to reach out and lay her hand over Edelgard’s own in a comforting manner. She pushed that thought back, however. This was the Adrestian Emperor and she was her former professor, she couldn’t overstep the unspoken boundaries.

That was, of course, until Byleth saw a few small droplets of water begin to land on Edelgard’s pale skin. Her eyes snapped up, a small gasp escaping the professor when she saw Edelgard still staring at the stars but with tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks now. It shocked Byleth. She had found out a lot about Edelgard’s heinous past and had never seen her shed a year.

Yet now… She watched as the headstrong Emperor began to break down.

“Edelgard…” Byleth spoke gently. Finally, she reached her hand out, laying it gently over Edelgard’s. The Emperor was almost unmoving, refusing to look at her professor but lowering her head to cover her tears.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth’s monotone voice was disappearing, worry taking its place. She didn’t know what to do, she had never had to comfort Edelgard like this.

“I was determined to see this path through until the end but… I never thought it would cause such pain to consider killing Dimitri,” Edelgard began gently. “Even if not by blood, my mother was his mother. I’ve lost family, it is nothing new to me, but I never wished to lose more family.”

Byleth was silent. She understood what Edelgard meant. Her mother had perished in the Tragedy of Duscur, and she was blamed for it now. Her father was quickly aging and would be gone within time, and she had many die in the pursuit of her family’s crest. She had obtained the rarest of them all, and her kingdom was proud. But what cost had it come had? Edelgard had been changed by the pain and agony she endured - changed into an emotionless ruler.

“I must free my people. Even if it means killing my step-brother.”

Edelgard’s voice was changing again and the professor flinched. The shaky voice was disappearing and becoming replaced by a sense of duty - the same sense of duty that had led Edelgard down this blood soaked path in the first place. Byleth’s brows furrowed together, her grip on Edelgard’s hand tightening.

Byleth didn’t want this… She didn’t want Edelgard to keep thinking she was a mere tool for her peoples’ future.

The squeeze got Edelgard’s attention, the light haired Emperor looking over at her longtime companion. She could see the steely expression on Byleth’s face, curious as to what had brought it along. Before she could say a word, however, she felt Byleth’s gentle lips hit her own, locking them in a small and soft kiss.

As quickly as it had happened, Byleth had pulled away just as quickly. She didn’t remove her grasp from Edelgard’s hand though. She had crossed a barrier, she knew that. But Byleth needed Edelgard to understand how important she truly was. She was not some monster - none of them were. Each faction was fighting for their beliefs and this war would not end until one of them won.

“You are an Emperor,” Byleth began in a strict tone, “but you are also a friend to everyone who chose to follow you. We did not betray the Church for no reason. We betrayed the Church because we believed in your ideals.”

“My teacher…”

“Your burden is hard to bear, and some may never forgive you for this war. But you are attempting to forge a world without the pain of crests, and you are not doing so alone.”

Edelgard reached up, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. Her teacher was correct. She always tried to act alone but she no longer could. Byleth had been at her side in the Monastery and even after disappearing for five years, she still remained at Edelgard’s side. Everyone did. Even if she must fight her step-brother and his army, she would not falter.

Edelgard would cut this path until the end - until she could finally find peace at her teacher’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story followed the prompt "Insomnia" for Edeleth Week.
> 
> The prompt made me wonder about Edelgard's sleep, and if it was affected during the war. Particularly before the battle with Dimitri since we learn in Blue Lions that they're step siblings. Would she feel some remorse for having to kill Dimitri for her goals? So this was my take on it~ Just some cute Edeleth fluff.


End file.
